


Blonde haired blue eyed baby

by Irish_kitkat1d



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gen, adopting Niall, baby!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_kitkat1d/pseuds/Irish_kitkat1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 boys of one direction Harry styles liam Payne Louis Tomlinson and zayn Malik are in a 4 way relationship when they decide hey want to adopt a baby. At the adoption centre they see a blue eyed blonde haired baby called Niall and fell in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde haired blue eyed baby

Hope you enjoy this book !! :)


End file.
